Rabbids vs. the Vacuum Cleaner
Rabbids vs. the Vacuum Cleaner is the 5th episode of the first season of Rabbids Invasion Overview The Rabbids disturb a janitor's peaceful evening Plot Just as a janitor is locking up the store, He Sings Don't Believe. four rabbids sneak under the garage door. Upon finding the electronics aisle they begin messing with television sets, however as the store is closed, the TVs turn off, much to their dismay. Rabbid#1 notices that the Janitor has left his lunch unattended and puts on a chefs hat. The others begin chanting "forks and knives" while banging the utensils on the table. Rabbid#1 begins dumping out the entire contents of a sauce bottle into the lasagna. #1 then takes a bite of it before hearing the the janitor singing to a song on his headphones, scared of being caught they scamper away. They find themselves lost and end up back in the electronics aisle again. The Janitor begins to eat the lasagna before he notices the unusual taste(due to the rabbids putting an entire bottle of sauce in it). He turns on the vacuum cleaner, but the oversauced lasagna makes him sick, so he runs to bathroom. The rabbids follow the noise to the vacuum cleaner, as they observe the vacuum, Rabbid#4 is sucked into the vaccuum. #3 then uses the hose to pull him out. The rabbids proceed to fight the vacuum. #1 and #4 begin throwing toilet brushes at it, #3 puts on a pink speedo, and #2 puts on the helmet from "Omelet Party". All their attempts fail, but the janitor comes and turns it off. He is about to scold them about the mess, but he starts to feel sick again and rushes to the bathroom. #1 starts to laugh at janitor, but he to suucums to the lasagna, and runs after him. #3 climbs on top of the vaccuum and proclaims their victory over the machine. But he slips and turns the vaccum back on. As the rabbids run in fear, #2 hears something near the register. #4 gives him two toilet brushes incase of danger. As #2 begins to approach the foreign object(headphones) he walks on a price scanner causing a beeping sound. Shortly after the rabbids start dance on the scanners producing a rythmatic beeping.After that they find the moving track #3 and #4 mess around with #2 and soon start to race only to fall to the end and see the headphones.The scene switches to #1 who sees the janitor having toilet paper on his pants.The rabbids start fighting over the headphones and the janitor tries to stop them.Only to need to go to the bathroom again.He sees there is no more toilet paper left and he cries in despair,however #1 comes by and is covered in toilet paper.So the janitor uses him. Cast Damien Laquet- Rabbids ( voice) Characters *Rabbids *Brutus The Janitor Trivia The main antagonist(s) is: Brutus The Janitor The pepper juice commercial appears in this episode. A rabbid wearing a chef hat makes him look like the chef rabbid from the Rayman Raving Rabbids games. A rabbid are 4 costumes Pink Toilet Roller, UnderWear, Chef Bunny and Sticker Pop Culture References When the Rabbid is running in the conveyor belt, his heart pulse is seen on the price monitor, this is a reference to The Billion Dollar Man Gallery images234.jpg images894u945u948.jpg rabbidsthumb_compact.jpg|The Rabbids are frightened of the vacuum cleaner photo 1(7).PNG photo 2(7).PNG les-lapins-cre-tins.jpg 4454632-les-lapins-cretin-au-super-marche-diapo-1.jpg 25705015534fd5c8 w.jpg MMs7.jpg MMfE.jpg Les-lapins-cretins-la-serie-l-invasion-demarre-le-19-octobre-video.jpg Les-lapins-cretins-invasion (4).jpg D530ee8a4863f209f0ce1f0a4cf316873999eff0.jpg Dancing in a supermarket by kaetzchen1991 d752ri3-fullview.jpg Ready to fight by kaetzchen1991 d7vudo5-fullview.jpg . Category:Rabbids Invasion episodes Category:Season 1 episodes